tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynapac
Dynapac, a subsidiary of Atlas Copco Road Construction Equipment, was founded in 1934 as AB Vibro Betong. It is a global leader in manufacturing and supplying equipment for the roadbuilding and civil construction industry. The company is headquartered in Stockholm, Sweden and it has eight production sites throughout Sweden, Germany, France, Brazil, the U.S., and China. Dynapac has 16 sale sites throughout the world and employs approximately 2,100 people. Dynapac has a strong international market, with half of its revenues coming from Europe.Fact Sheet. Atlas Copco. 2008-09-22. History After a patent for a the vibration of concrete was acquired in 1934, AB Vibro Betong was founded in Stockholm, Sweden. A production plant was opened in Ljungby Sweden, as well as one in the U.S. in 1946. The latest production plant was opened in China in 2001. In 1958, AB Vibro Betong changed its name to Dynapac, to better describe the main business in compaction machinery.Fact Sheet. Atlas Copco. 2008-09-22. Acquisitions and Joint Ventures Between 1981 and 1995, Dynapac's history has been rife with acquisitions and joint ventures that would allow it or other companies to expand in the roadbuilding construction industry. The first acquisition occurred when Dynapac acquired roller manufacturer Watanabe from Japan in 1981. Then in 1993, Dynapac teamed up with Japanese group Hitachi. Just two years later, Dynapac acquired German asphalt power manufacturer Demag Schrader. Dynapac was acquired first by Skanska Cement AB in 1964 and then went on to become a division of Atlas Copco Road Construction Equipment in 2007, although it operates separately within the construction and mining technology business division.About Us. Dynapac. 2008-09-22. Acquisition by Atlas Copco Atlas Copco has been in the business for more than 130 years, specializing in three areas: Compressor Technique, Construction and Mining Technique and Industrial Technique. Its headquarters are based in Sweden and it has approximately 27,000 employees.About Us. Dynapac. 2008-09-22. Atlas Copco wanted to expand the market and thus acquired Dynapac in 2007 to help establish its presence in construction and provide a more extensive line of products and services. The acquisition also enabled the company to open up the construction market in other countries around the world that are building roads, such as China and India.Atlas Copco to Acquire Dynapac. Hub-4. 2008-09-22. The purchase price was BSEK 6.3 (MEUR 700) with about BSEK 2.1 associated debt. With the agreement of Altor 2003 Fund, Atlas Copco purchased Dynapac.Atlas Copco to Acquire Dynapac. The Free Library. 2008-09-22. Upon acquisition, former Dynapac CEO Ronald Kok was made a board member of the Road Construction Equipment Division. Atlas Copco president Claes Ahrengart was appointed president of the newly acquired division.News. Atlas Copco Exploration. 2008-09-22. Vibratory Roller Dynapac, while it was known as AB Vibro Betong, launched the first vibratory roller in 1947. Compaction rollers are construction tools used to compact a variety of surfaces such as concrete, soil, and gravel, usually during the construction of roadways. They function by utilizing the vehicle's weight to compress the surface. Compaction was initially carried out by air-filled tired rollers. While AB Vibro Betong did not invent rollers, it first launched them into production. The roller was actually invented by Hamm AG, now part of the Virtgen Groub GmbH of Germany in the early 1900s.5th Wheel. Findrv. 2008-09-22. Equipment Dynapac provides a wide range of roadbuilding and construction equipment. The company operaties in anumber of division including; a R & D dept for product development, production, marketing, sales, services and financing support for the customer.Fact Sheet. Atlas Copco. 2008-09-22. Among its product range is heavy compaction, asphalt paving and recyling, light and concrete compaction products; encompass rollers; powers; light equipment; concrete equipment; and submersible pumps.Fact Sheet. Atlas Copco. 008-09-22. Although the company specializes mostly in compaction equipment, it also offers light equipment such as forward soil plates, forward asphalt plates, forward and reversible plates, rammers, duplex rollers, and trench compactors.Stocks. BusinessWeek. 2008-09-22. Equipment List *Compactor *Concrete grinder *Feeder *Floor saw *Paver *Planer *Poker *Pump *Rammer *Roller *Screed *Trench compactor *Vacuum *Vibratory roller See also * Compact Machinery * Steam roller * Road Rollers References / sources External Links *Official Dynapac website Category:Construction equipment manufacturers Category:Dynapac Category:Atlas Copco Category:compaction equipment Category:Compactors Category:Companies founded in 1934 Category:2007 mergers Category:Companies of Sweden